The Assassin/dialogue
*'The Assassin:' What do you want? **'Player:' How are things going with you, Ling? ***''Before A Jade Frog in the Throat:'' ****'Ling:' I'm investigating that group of slavers who've been operating in the Arc region. They must learn that they cannot just take what they want, not if they want to keep their heads. Your port is full of idle talk. It is the perfect place to glean information. ***''After A Jade Frog in the Throat:'' ****'Ling:' I'd rather not be hiding in taverns, but ever since that Death Lotus assassin spotted me I have had to keep a low profile. ***''After The Death Lotus:'' ****'Ling:' I'm just taking a break from interrogating Bak, that boorish Death Lotus assassin we captured. Nothing like interrogation to build up a thirst. ***''After Woe for Wu:'' **** Ling: Kirau is still looking for Baby Tooth's location. The Death Lotus leader is a man difficult to track down. Luckily for me, Kirau is excellent at what he does. ***''After Baby Tooth:'' **** Ling: How do you think things are going? Kirau's betrayal has left me stung. But I will have my revenge. He will die with my hands about his throat. I've returned here to see what information I can gather, someone must know where Kirau is hiding. ***''After Pulling the Tooth:'' ****'The Assassin:' I'm still basking in my newfound freedom. With the Death Lotus in ruins I can live my life as I wish. I have you to thank for that. ***''After Meet the Partner - Again'' ****'The Assassin:' I am anxious to continue with our campaign against Quin. I cannot wait to see what you have planned next. ***''After In Memory of Kirau'' ****'The Assassin:' I can scarcely believe Kirau's family forgave me. With their support, we will kill Quin - believe me. ***''After Assault on Paradise'' ****'The Assassin:' One day, I hope to set up a guild of assassins to rival the Death Lotus. For now, I think there's a lot to be learned from watching you in action. **'Player:' I'm in need of someone with your skills... ***'The Assassin:' Certainly. I would never turn down a chance to practice my skills. ***''Voyage screen opens'' **'Player:' Do you prefer to work alone? ***''Without the Convict unlocked:'' **** The Assassin: 'If you could find a suitable partner - someone who's used to the shadows - I'd consider working with them. **** Unlock the Convict (90 Thieving required) to unlock additional joint voyages. ***''With the Convict unlocked and not present: ****'''The Assassin: I'd consider working with that convict who frequents your bar. We practice similar crafts. ****If both the Convict and Assassin are in port at the same time, additional joint voyages will be made available. ***''With the Convict unlocked and in port:'' ****'The Assassin:' I suppose I could do a job with that convict over there. He could watch my back. ****'The Convict:' Convict? Watch YOUR back? I've never been so insulted. ****''Voyage screen opens'' **'Player:' How's the life of an assassin? ***'The Assassin:' Not too different from yours, I'd imagine. We are both skilled killers, are we not? ***'The Assassin:' You know what a heavy burden that can be, but by only killing the deserving... Well, that can help. **Previous Cutscenes ***Meet the Assassin Only if she was not your first adventurer. ***A Jade Frog in the Throat ***The Death Lotus ***Woe for Wu ***More ****Baby Tooth ****Pulling the Tooth ****Meet the Partner - Again ****In Memory of Kirau ****Assault on Paradise Random events Last Orders *'The Assassin:' I'm fine for drinks. A Simple Favour *'The Assassin:' I can't say I trust you, old man. Category:Player-owned ports